Narissa by EliseMellark
Narissa She woke up in a bright, shiny, but mostly bright place. When her eyes adjusted, she sat up, and realized that she was in a hospital. “Wh-what?” She then saw a woman standing there, watching her with a concerned look on her face. “How are you doing?” She asked. “Who-who are you?” Questions made her mind spin in circles, making her have to lay back down because she was getting lightheaded. Where am I? Who am I? What am I even doing here? The woman was obviously taken aback with her question. “You-you don’t even remember me?” She replied, “I-I’m sorry. I don’t remember you, let alone remember who I am, or why I should try to remember anything, for that matter.” The woman said, “Well, your name is Narissa Metroff, you are 15 years old, and you loved to play...to play soccer,” the woman said. “I-I’ll be right back. Just lay down and try to relax.” The woman was obviously holding back tears and was choking up. How can I relax when I don’t know what to relax about? And who is she and why is she crying about me? Am I dead or something? When Raven was gone, (Narissa had decided to call the woman Raven because of her raven-y black hair.) She closed her eyes and tried to remember. Something. Anything. But alas, she was a clean slate, free of stains or cracks. Soccer. Raven said I love, I loved rather, to play soccer. The word soccer triggered something in her mind because brief flashes of grass, a soccer ball, and a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes played across her mind. She was mesmerized. Those grey eyes stared back at her with the intensity of a thundercloud. She replayed the memory in her mind. Whatever she remembered, it was important to finding her identity, and she needed to find that soccer field. While Narissa was contemplating this, Raven came back in, obviously having wiped her tears and had composed herself. “How are you doing?” she asked a second time. “Fine.” “Did I wake you?” “No.” Narissa had been so inside herself trying to process what happened, she hadn’t realized she had had her eyes closed the whole time. “Okay, good. Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat? You must be starving! Let me get you something. What do you want?” Narissa said “Oh, I’m not very hungry, but thank you.” Raven, embarrassed because of her babbling, just said “Call me if you need anything,” and sped off to wherever she was going. Seriously, why would she care so much about me? Then it hit her. She's my mom! We have the same hair, same eyes, same complexion. Who else could she be? My long-lost twin sister? No, she looks older than that. Narissa rang the little bell to signal Raven (or Mom) that she needed something. When Mom came, she asked with more calm in her voice than before, "Yes, you rang?" "I was just wondering who you were." "Oh, I'm your...mother." Cricket, cricket. To fill in the awkward silence, she asked "Was there anything else you needed?" "Could you get me a glass of fruit punch please?" "Sure, sweetie." Then she leaves Narissa, yet again, alone. So she really is my mom... I hate this amnesia thing. So (I think) I get hit on the head with a soccer ball, and I lose my memory? Unreal. How could that even work? I couldn't have been hit that hard… Then sleep overcame her. It had been a long day, for both her and Steve. ---- When she woke up, a girl with features she couldn't make out was standing over her. Then her eyes widened when she saw those grey eyes. It was her. The girl from the soccer field. She seemed to be crying, but not as hard as her mother. "Nari? Do you remember me? I'm Claire. I brought you flowers and some oatmeal cookies...They were your favorite. I was there when you...you know…" "Thank you." Nari was already salivating at the thought of oatmeal cookies. "I remember you, but not you, if that makes any sense." "So you don't know who I am? At all?" Nari (shook her head no slowly. Then Claire speed-walked toward the door of Nari's room, with her mother following behind her. Then Nari's own mother walked in. "Do you remember her at all?" "Nope. Just what she looked like. Not her." "Oh...I was just hoping…Hoping seeing her would make you remember, somehow…"